Total Drama Hotel
Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Hotel folks! This year on TD we have 16 fresh faces to take on this hotel and its mysteries. Every week when a team wins a challenge, their reward is a key to unlock a new room in the hotel which they claim as their own. When the merge hits there is a twist that can change the game for everyone! This is the brand new, Total Drama Hotel!! 'Contestants: (CLOSED)' Cassie - Female - The Dumb Blone - SoaringSpirits Newton - Male - The Street Dude - SoaringSpirits Daniel - Male - The Nice Guy - NanoPower512 Jason - Male - The Affectionic - NanoPower512 Robin - Male - The misunderstood outstander - Sound Azuna - Female - Pure Evil - Sound Russel - Male - The Alchemist - Owen Maya - Female - The Artist - Owen Ren - Male - The Clumsy Hero - Xros Asuna - The Female Swordsman - Xros Mia - The Undercover Police Agent - Race, the one and ONLEH! Paul - The one who is convinced that he can turn into a incredibly dragon capable to save world from the evil forces of evil. - Race :3 Pencil - The like totally coolest girl in like the world! - MIB Agent Looker - The OTHER undercover agent - MIB Agent Dianna - The Hot, Smart, and Devious Brazillian - Disco Party Game Store Owner! Tom - The Hardcore Mudkip Fan - Disco Party Game Store Owner! Karl - The Fairly Normal Guy - BlazeHead 51 Niall - The Football Nut - BlazeHead 51 Eraser - The arrogant "which is" spammer - IfraidGryphLW160BSF Mine Turtle - The Mine Turtle - IfraidGryphLW160BSF 'Episode 01: The New Arrivals' Chris: Welcome to the hotel! Please chat here until everyone arrives. Paul: Ya, first post! Jason: :D *Hugs Paul* I MADE IT WOOO! *Jumps up and down clapping.... uhh... like a man* Pencil: Hey guys! Jason: OMG! OMG :D it's another person *hugs Pencil like a girl- I mean Man* Looker: Uhhh.... Jason: :O...... HAI ^.^ HUGS *Hugs Looker like...uh..like.... a GIRL* Looker: *Brings out pipe* BACK BAAACK Jason: O_o uhh..... *punches the pipe out of Lookers hands* Acept it *Tackles Looked to the ground, FINNALY like a man* Pencil: *Runs away* Jason:*Finnishes hugging looker* ok I'm done Looker: *Picks pipe back up* Can we just start this? Jason: I don't know, Let's go find pencil , she might know *grabs Lookers hand,girly, Drags Looker with him ,Manly,* Robin: *walks into the Hotel with a cigarette in his mouth* Jason: wait.. aren't you from that one show..... what's it called again? Pencil: *Shivering in a corner* Russel: *Walks over* Hi Maya: *Walking over as well* Hello Dianna: Hey, there. *smiles* Eraser: Hi guys. Dianna: *walks over* You look like you could use a little help. Alliance? Pencil: *Sticks head out* Eraser?!?! Looker: WHO ARE THESE TALKING OBJECTS? Dianna: *to Looker* Alliance? Looker: Ah, you look normal enough! Alright. Alliance! Dianna: Thanks. *kisses Looker on the cheek and walks away* Tom: WHO LIKES MUDKIP?! Looker: Oh. Tom: DO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU?! Looker: I prefer Croagunk Eraser: which is? Mine turtle: Hello. Russel: *Sees Eraser and Pencil, walks over* Are you Pencil and Eraser from BFDI? Tom: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEVER! Eraser: Yes I am. Mine Turtle: Hello Russel. Azuna: *walks into the hotel bumps into Robin* Watch out you d**ck! Robin: Seriously I was standing here you're the one bumping into me *continue smoking* Pencil: *To Russel* Pfft nah, I am too cool for that show. (Ok maybe not) Eraser: Robin smoking is bad for your lungs, whatever those are. Looker: Indeed, as part of the national police force we look down upon smoking. Robin: There is a reason why I smoke and that reason in none of your business. *continuing smoking* Azuna: That is sad! Addicted much? Eraser: well let's arrest him or he's gonna get cancer. Looker: *Takes away cigarettes* Pencil: *Takes away matches* Oh if only Match was here Jason: ... Robin, do you want to talk about it :( Looker: *Looks at the cigarette Robin is smoking* How does your final one taste? Russel: *To Mine Turtle and Eraser* Wanna make an alliance? Robin: What part of Mind you own business don't you get *takes the cigarettes back* you can keep the matches. Jason: Sorry for bothering you, Here have this *Gives him more cigarettes* Sorry, Again Eraser: grrr *throws the mine turtle into Robin's cigarettes* Mine turtle: Hello *explodes* Robin: (CONF) Wow is this the Confession cool! Anyway what's up with everyone getting their pants stuck in a mower because I smoke it's not like they have to pay it and I make sure no one can smoke along with me because I only smoke outside and places where the air get cleaned all the time. It's completely stupid especially that... guy that says he's from the police, geez come on that guy must used something to think that. Someting like ate too much candy, people can go crazy over that. (CONF) Jason: Umm.... guys, Smoking isn't illegal and is used to calm people down, it also has nicotine which makes them addicted and deprivation of such could cause Anger Issues, Sad Emotions and Addiction problems, he can stop if he wants to but it would be safer to do this banter at least after the show if you can't stop now, sorry Robin :( Azuna: And why are you defending him? Jason: Put yourself in his shoes, everyone's against him, I was brought up to be nice and that isn't nice, and you guys even got the facts wrong and reasoning, basically, Don't dis people around me :) Azuna: I only called him d*ck because he was standing in my way I don't care if he smokes, it's his choice and if he want's to die while having a terrible lung decease it's fine by me. Atleast he isn't gonna get killed by me, so that is a bonus I guess. Jason: ………you called him a D*ck? And I wasn't directing at you it was to the people who are annoying Robin: Thanks Jason atleast don't get on my business like everyone else. *throws his Cigarette away* Jason: I have no need in snooping in other people's Buisness because I don't need the knowledge not given to me :) Looker: Azuna! You are making this worse. I now thinking back on it should've talked to him about it and uhhh Pencil, give him back his matches. Pencil: Awww but I wanted to play spongy cake! Chris: The challenge will be later today, continue talking until then. Azuna: how am I making it worse you're the one who's thinking you can decide things for other people. Jason:Um.... I'm on AZUNA' S side, all she did was insult him, and as mean as that is, you tried to force him to give up his habits and your doing it because you "look down" on smoking, she had a reason, you don't :( Eraser: Robin has anger issues then? Well if he doesn't wanna die with bad lungs maybe a electronic one will do the trick. Jason: It doesn't mean he's nessecerilly having angry issues, it could be he got stressed and started smoking to keep him from hurting others :) Robin: Talking about being judgemental.. what does me smoking have to do with anger issues? Azuna: (CONF) Yay finally I am not being the center of the angry people! Now it's time to work on my plan! (END CONF) Jason: I believe Robin has a bigger point than Eraser, If you could evaluate Eraser it would help your situation, but I BELIVE that you all have no right judging robin even if you make a valid point , I'm not trying to be mean And trying to be polite :) Robin: Thanks Jason atleast someONE doesn't judge me from what I do. Azuna: (CONF) Okay can I just add that Jason is grosing me out everytime he talks he does that thing with his hand it's so weird and oh yeah he is sucking up to Robin big time. Which is weird, usually a girl sucks up to a guy if she likes him does that mean Jason is ....*camera battery is empty (END CONF) Jason: (CONF) for some reason, I don't think Azuna likes me.... And I don't think Robin and Eraser do either..... what did I do to make people hate me?:( Eraser: Jason you said smoking was to calm down people now I thinking your a- *steps on mine turtle* uh oh. Mine turtle: Hello *explodes* Jason: A..... What? :( Eraser: *is recovered from the God of recovery centers* that's a new recovery type. Jason: What were you saying again? Azuna: O_O What the F**k just happend? Robin: Just because there is something to calm people down doesn't mean they have anger issues. And besides what's up with that turtle? Eraser: I like that point actually and that turtle well idk. Jason: But what we're YOU saying.... Looker: Robin, I am sorry that I did that. I didn't know how addicted you were. But you really should try and stop. Jason: Fine... I am giving up on what you were gonna tell me eraser , tell me another time :) Hi looker Daniel: O.o Um.... Jason don't talk too much... you might....you know Robin: *glares at Looker* (CONF) That ... guy is getting on my nerves. He's so judgemental and I hate that. (END CONF) Daniel: Jason, maybe you shouldn't make any friends because of your ......P-pro b lem :( Jason: I know.......*sigh* At least we're still friends Daniel *sadly looks at everyone he is not allowed to make friends with, including Azuna, Looker , eraser, Robin and pencil* :( Looker (CONF) My investigation is going well. Even if I get eliminated, this has still been a success (END CONF) Azuna: *playing piano and singing really good* Jason: (CONF) I have issues....... I can't be friends with them because..... I'm worthless because I have an addiction to blood, I cut all the time and it weirds people out.... also, for some reason people think I'm gay Challenge Chris: Welcome everyone, to Total Drama Hotel! Your first challenge is to find the keys in the pool outside. You have to dive off (1 line), Look for the key (8 lines) and finally grab the key (1 line). Only 3 people can find the keys as there are only 3 keys. I will reveal the prize for winning later on. You may START!! Azuna: *dives off* Robin: *dives off* Eraser: *drives off* Mine turtle: *droves off* Karl: (dives off) Niall: (dives off) Eraser: *loocks for key* Mine turtle: *looks for key+ Azuna: *looks for key* Robin: *looks for key* Eraser: *looks for key* Mine turtle: *looks for key* Azuna: *looks for key* Robin: *looks for key* Eraser: *looks for key* Mine turtle: *looks for key* Azuna: *looks for key* Robin: *looks for key*